A Lover's Rose
by Cute Little Raenef
Summary: Kaname Kuran has always hated Zero and after finding out about Yuuki has pushed it too far he won't stand for it. Can the two vampires live with one another or will they end up killing one another in a fit of passion?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

"A rose?" A calm but deep voice whispered in the darkness on the grounds of Cross Academy. The guardian pondered why a rose would have been cast aside but his mind never could come to a conclusion so he threw it back where he had found it.

His mind, however, was unable to let go of the beautiful sight of the rose almost glowing in the pale full moonlight. As he wandered the grounds trying to find something to distract him he pondered whither or not to go back to get the rose. In his thoughts and distractions he had little to no idea that he was being watched by the same person that had placed the rose there for him to find.

"Kaname- Sama…why are you watching that pitiful hunter?" Ruka said sharply pushing her long silver blond hair out of her elegant untouched face as she stepped next to him.

She had pondered why Kaname would find that hunter so fascinating and it almost irritated her as much as it did when he paid Yuuki more attention then she.

It took Kaname a moment to realize he was being spoken to before he finally looked away from Zero's silhouette just below the window.

"No reason… Just seeing what he was up to." He replied in his usual calm voice commanding but not cold.

Ruka closed her mouth to any further insults she was going to say about Zero and slipped away from him with a small bow. She knew that look that had crossed his eyes and the tone in his voice, it meant blood.

Kaname's eyes flashed red as he looked back to find that Zero had left his sight and he knew he would not be able to get his revenge on this night, but he would, he would wait just as he had swore on the night he found that the hunter had bitten his Yuuki.

Deciding to get back to the class he left the window and sat back in his seat. He would make Zero pay without spilling blood, he didn't want to see Yuuki cry anymore. He knew if he made her cry he would never forgive himself, yet he could not think of any way to hurt Zero that wouldn't make Yuuki cry…

Zero finally couldn't stand it and had gone back to get the rose. He knew it had to have been one of those vampires that had discarded it, only they would. Sighing he headed back into the school, ignoring Yuuki's questions about the rose as he headed back to his room. He could only wonder, however, what vampire had left it.

As he looked at the clock he shrugged and threw the rose down onto his nightstand before he removed his uniform. It would be best to get some sleep before the sun broke the sky it would only be an hour, Yuuki could handle it that long. He smiled to himself before slipping into the sheets.

Perhaps when he wasn't so exhausted he would find out whom left the rose and he quickly mentally smacked himself. He didn't care about a rose a vampire left around for some pitiful student to pick up, he was just glad he did before a student thought she had a secret admirer.

He grumbled to himself as he felt his fangs elongate as the first student he thought about was Yuuki. Cursing himself he turned over and punched his pillow before falling face first into the blanket. To hell with being a vampire, he had to refuse his urges…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The next night was a little better than the night before. For once no day student was wandering about trying to get themselves near the night classes. Kaname sighed heavily as he looked up from his book and out onto the grounds. It was too quiet this night and was withheld in secret shadows. A growl slipped from Kaname as he spotted Zero coming out from a dark corner with Yuuki. He knew what they had done because Yuuki was holding her neck

"Kiryu…" Kaname's voice was like liquid ice from the arctic as he spoke. His eyes hid his emotions that his voice betrayed despite his best efforts to hide it.

The class seemed to feel the change in Kaname and stopped to peer at him. Aido and his cousin, Kain stood up as if to escort Kaname but he waved them down.

"I need to get some air…excuse me." He said before leaving, not giving the teacher much time to discuss the matter.

Zero frowned and grabbed Yuuki's arm. "You know I don't want to feed from you…" He growled in his usual tone. Yuuki only smiled like she always did at him before saying almost timidly,

"I know…but I don't want you to be in pain…you are my friend, and friends do things to help one another." Her eyes were sparkling with sudden tears and Zero felt bad for causing her to cry.

"Go on…I will patrol here…and stay away from those damned vampires…" He replied not really caring he was telling her to stay away from him as well…

"I do not know what gave you a reason to think you could take her blood again…you know how I feel about that." Kaname's voice came from behind after Yuuki had left.

Spinning Zero pointed the Bloody Rose at Kaname's head, ready and wanting to fire. "No one asked you…what do you care anyway?" He responded in anger feeling the need to defend himself.

If he was not careful he would let his actions go too soon and hurt that boy before he meant to. He looked so handsome in the moonlight with his eyes almost daring to flash red. With a smirk he reached up and pushed the gun aside so he could face Zero without the threat.

"But then again, a level D vampire like yourself can not resist blood like hers…can you?" He asked as he stepped forward. The gun making a move to come back to his face but he easily grabbed Zero's hand and twisted until the gun slipped down onto the ground as Zero went to his knees.

Growling Zero glared up at the vampire his eyes showing nothing but hate and even worse arousal as the vampire's eyes flashed a dangerous red as he looked down at him.

Yes…he could stay right there and Kaname would be happy…at least until he couldn't stand those sexy eyes staring up at him anymore and he took it a step farther.

Quietly Kaname bent down, catching the other hand that came up to strike him just as he whispered in Zero's ear. "Keep looking at me like that and you will learn just how strong a vampire lover can really be, Zero." He stated his tongue snaking out to lick around Zero's ear smirking as he felt him shudder.

Zero's body betrayed his mind, betrayed his heart as he felt Kaname too close for comfort. It seems he was the one that rose was left for…but why?

As the dawn started to become nothing but a light pink hue on the horizon the Night Class students started to head back to the dorms. Yuuki stood off to the side watching as well as Zero wondering why they were being so silent for once.

Kaname glanced at Yuuki before looking flatly at Zero as he headed in. He knew Zero sought his death, just as much he wanted to see his after he was covered in sweat from sex. With a soft sigh he disappeared into the dark that was their dorm to wait until night came to follow.

The day passed by with relative ease. As usual Zero and Yuuki slept through most of their academic classes but by the time the day class was over they were right back where they had been not but twelve hours before. Yuuki cried to the girls and few guys that stood to watch the Night Class and Zero stood right at the door as they came out. However, this time it was different, even the day class seemed to sense it.

The Night class came out demanding silence without saying a word and once the day students quieted they left, almost as if they had been smacked. Another spell of the vampire? Zero thought so; he wouldn't put it past them anyway…

With a small play of lips Kaname's lips touched Zero's neck some time after nine. The delightful sound that played over the younger vampire's lips and body was enough to make any vampire want to sink his fangs into him.

"I saw how you looked at me this afternoon…I told you to stop looking at me that way." He said his hand suddenly clutching Zero's arms behind his back. He struggled, he knew he would but what was a little foreplay before the main event as some male students said.

Zero growled as he heard Kaname's voice, he was too close, too close to his body and he couldn't fight the growing arousal the vampire's calm voice caused him. The nearest room was deserted he realized as he was being pushed towards it. Kaname wasn't serious was he? He liked Yuuki…he was so open about it.

Kaname almost knew what was going through Zero's head but he didn't let on before he pushed him into the empty room, having easily gotten the Bloody Rose from Zero's holster he knew he wouldn't put up much fight, now anyway…

The room was dark, the only thing darker was the desk and a thought struck Kaname. Zero's eyes glowed red in anger as he stared at him. He was daring to bare his fangs at him, how rude and so very attractive at the same time. Using his super human speed Kaname grabbed the back of Zero's neck and kissed him deeply. He felt the resistance but he knew it would fade.

The kiss had come as a shock but even as he fought it he knew it was hopeless. Kaname had his gun, had his body, and was already taking full advantage of it. The desk bumped the back of his legs and he sat just as Kaname's fingers traveled over his uniform, skilled fingers quickly undoing the buttons of his jacket before he came off.

The kiss had been hot to Kaname almost burning him with desire. As Zero sat on the desk he knew he had to have him, and have he would. His lips finally left Zero panting breathlessly as they found a new spot to tease. His neck played out nicely as the younger arched against him.

Zero felt himself already on the verge of release with only a kiss but now that Kaname's intoxicating lips had left his he gained back some of his fight but then his neck was touched, his tattoo was licked and his fight almost died once more.

"I will kill you…" He hissed out but his voice was mixed with pleasure

He couldn't see the smirk but he felt it against his tattoo and his shirt was ripped open. "I know you will try, but after tonight you will be unable to resist…" Kaname's smooth reply washed over him just before he cried out in both surprise, delight, and pain as he felt Kaname's fangs pierce over his tattoo. He had never known a vampire bite could be such bliss maybe letting Kaname take him would actually work out in the end whenever that end came….

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long! I had a huge writers block! I will be putting more to my other vampire story too! Hope you all still love my work! Meow! .


End file.
